Under the Rain
by Erumin Smith
Summary: Kenangan dibawah derasnya hujan, bersama dirimu. (GuanHo/GS/OOC)


Langit mulai terlihat gelap, itu bertanda hari sudah semakin malam. Tetapi tidak untuk hari ini. Jam masih menunjukkan pukul 14.45. Tapi, langit sudah terlihat sangat gelap. Beberapa menit kemudian, langit mulai menjatuhkan setetes demi setetes air hujan ke permukaan bumi.

Pukul 15.05 hujan mulai turun dengan deras. Semua orang berlindung didalam rumah mereka masing-masing. Terkecuali seorang siswi dengan kacamata bulatnya, Yoo Seonho.

.

 **Under the Rain**

 **Main Pair: Lai Guanlin x Yoo Seonho**

 **Support Cast: Bae Jinyoung**

 **Rating: T**

 **Disclaimer: Seluruh tokoh milik keluarga dan agensi masing-masing, tapi fanfik ini milik saya.**

 **Warning! OOC, TYPO, GS**

 **Selamat membaca**

.

Seorang gadis berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa, menerobos derasnya hujan dengan pakaiannya yang basah. Ia berusaha untuk berjalan dengan hati-hati diatas tanah merah dengan air yang menggenang.

 _Tok... Tok..._

Seorang pemuda berjalan dengan gagahnya dan membukakan pintu.

"Yoo Seonho! Ada apa dengan pakaianmu? Kenapa pakaianmu basah semua?" ucap pemuda tersebut kepada gadis dengan kacamata bulat yang sangat tebal, siapa lagi kalau bukan Yoo Seonho.

"Bukankah kau melihatnya? Diluar sedang hujan deras." gadis itu hanya tersenyum.

"Bukankah kau membawa payung?"

"Ya, aku membawanya. Hanya saja aku sedang ingin bermain dengan hujan."

Pemuda yang diketahui adalah sepupu Seonho—Bae Jinyoung— menatap Seonho dengan tatapan penasaran.

"Apa kau... masih menyukai Lai Guanlin?"

Mendengar ucapan Jinyoung, raut wajah Seonho berubah, "Tentu saja." ia berusaha untuk tersenyum.

"Sudahlah aku ingin mandi." Seonho berjalan mengambil handuk dan masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

 **~OoO~**

 _Seonho berjalan mengikuti arah langkah Jinyoung yang sudah berjalan terlebih dahulu di depannya._

 _Kenapa sejak tadi kau mengikuti ku?"_

 _"Bukankah kita akan pulang bersama? Tentu saja aku mengikuti mu."_

 _"Kau sudah besar Yoo Seonho. Pulanglah dengan kendaraan umum, karena aku ingin mengantar kekasihku pulang terlebih dahulu."_

 _Jinyoung mengambil sesuatu dari saku celananya, "Pulanglah naik taksi, sepertinya aku akan pulang telat."_

 _Seonho menerima uang yang diberikan Jinyoung kepadanya, "Baiklah aku akan pulang. Oh iya, jangan lupa pakai pengaman ya saat bermain dengan Jihoon sunbae."_

 _Jinyoung hanya menatap Seonho dengan tatapan sinis, namun pipinya terlihat merah merona._

 _Seonho berjalan kearah halte bis yang jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh dari sekolah. Ia duduk dibangku halte sambil menghela napas._

 _KRUKKKK..._

 _Seonho memegangi perutnya yang berbunyi, "Aku lapar."_

 _Lebih baik aku makan ramyeon dulu, lagipula tidak akan lama." ucapnya dan langsung berjalan mencari toko terdekat._

 _Seonho, gadis itu merasakan ada sesuatu yang jatuh diatas kepalanya. Ia merasakan setetes air jatuh keatas kepalanya. Semakin lama tetesan air itu semakin deras dan mulai membasahi seluruh tubuhnya yang hanya mengenakan seragam sekolah._

 _Seonho berlari dengan cepat, menerobos hujan dan melewati jalanan yang penuh dengan genangan air. Ia berhenti disebuah toko yang lumayan jauh dari halte bis. Ia mulai mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk kecil yang selalu ia bawa di tas ransel miliknya._

 _Seonho masuk kedalam toko tersebut dan mulai mencari sesuatu yang ia inginkan sejak tadi, ramyeon._

 _Apa ada yang bisa saya bantu?" ucap seorang pemuda_ _tampan, tinggi, dan_ _terlihat seperti penjaga toko._

 _"Hmm... Aku ingin membeli ramyeon, hehehe." Seonho hanya tertawa kecil sembari memegang tengkuknya. Ia mulai mengelilingi toko tersebut dan mengambil sesuatu yang ia cari._

 _Seonho berjalan kearah kasir sambil mengambil sesuatu dari kantung kemeja._

 _Pemuda itu menatap Seonho, "Apa kau bersekolah di SMA Produce?"_

 _"Iya."_

 _Melihat hujan yang sudah semakin reda, Seonho dengan cepat membayar belanjaannya tersebut. Ia berniat untuk berlari ke halte bis secepatnya, sebelum hujan kembali turun dengan deras._

 _"Tunggu." penjaga toko tersebut menghampiri Seonho._

 _Pemuda tersebut memberi Seonho sebuah payung,"Aku pikir, kau membutuhkan ini."_

 _"Hmm... Tidak, terima kasih."_

 _"Aku juga murid dari SMA Produce, kau bisa mengembalikannya langsung kepadaku ketika disekolah." ucap pemuda tersebut sambil tersenyum lebar._

 _"Baiklah, katakan siapa namamu. Aku akan mengembalikannya besok."_

 _"Guanlin, Lai Guanlin."_

 **~OoO~**

Seonho mengeringkan rambutnya yang panjang dengan _hair_ _dryer_. Ia mematikan _hair dryer_ tersebut dan mulai merapihkan rambutnya dengan sisir.

Hujan masih mengguyur kota Seoul dengan deras. Rintik-rintik air yang turun dari langit masih terlihat di jendela kamar Seonho. Ia berjalan kearah jendela, menatap segelintir air yang menempel pada jendela kamar.

"Aku merasa... Kau datang menghampiriku, dalam bentuk hujan. Kau membuatku teringat padamu, teringat dengan kenangan indah yang kujalani denganmu. Apa kau datang menghampiriku karena kau tidak ingin aku melupakanmu? Tentu saja aku tidak akan melupakanmu, Lai Guanlin." senyuman mulai terlukis diwajah manis dan cantik milik Seonho.

 **~OoO~**

 _"Seonho, maaf sepertinya hari ini aku tidak bisa pulang bersamamu. Kau tahu kan kalau beberapa hari lagi ada pertandingan basket?"_

 _"Tidak masalah, aku akan pulang naik bis. Berlatihlah yang serius, supaya kau bisa menang di pertandingan nanti."_

 _"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu." ucap Jinyoung sambil sedikit mengacak rambut adik sepupunya yang manis itu._

 _Seonho berjalan dengan santai, dan duduk di bangku halte. Ia melihat seorang pemuda bertubuh tinggi dengan rambut hitam dan kemeja putih sedang berjalan menuju halte._

 _"Guanlin!" pemuda itu menoleh kearah Seonho yang sedang melambai-lambaikan tangan._

 _Guanlin berlarian kecil menghampiri Seonho, "Kau tidak pulang?"_

 _"Aku sedang menunggu bis."_

 _"Bukankah bisnya sudah berangkat beberapa menit yang lalu? mungkin bis selanjutnya akan lama datangnya."_

 _"Benarkah?" Guanlin hanya mengangguk bertanda benar._

 _"Aishh... Aku tertinggal." gumam Seonho._

 _"Apa kau ingin berlari?" Seonho hanya menatap Guanlin bingung._

 _"Berlari menerobos hujan, kau mau?"_

 _TIK...TIK...TIK..._

 _Hujan mulai turun dengan deras. Semua orang yang berada di sekitar halte, langsung berlarian mencari tempat untuk berteduh._

 _Seonho melihat hujan yang turun dengan deras, "Tidak, aku akan menunggu hingga hujan berhenti."_

 _"Berjalan dibawah derasnya hujan, tidak seburuk yang kau bayangkan. Tapi jika kau tidak mau, aku tidak memaksamu." Guanlin tersenyum dan berjalan dengan santai. Ia terlihat seperti tidak peduli sederas apa hujan yang turun._

 _Seonho menatap punggung Guanlin dari belakang. Ia diam tanpa suara, lalu berlari mengejar Guanlin._

 _Ia menepuk pundak Guanlin dari_ _belakang,"_ _Lai Guanlin! Teganya kau meninggalkan ku sendirian di halte! Dasar pria jahat!"_

 _Guanlin hanya tertawa kecil, "Tidak terlalu buruk bukan?"_

 _Seonho mulai merasakan rintikan air yang membasahi tubuhnya, terutama rambutnya._

 _"Keajaiban seperti apa ini? Bukankah hujan itu menakutkan? Kenapa aku merasa baik-baik saja dibawah hujan deras?" Seonho mulai tertawa sendiri sambil menatap langit yang masih memuntahkan air._

 _Guanlin menatap Seonho dengan wajah sumringah. Ia menggandeng tangan mungil Seonho, dan mulai berlari._

 _"YA! LAI GUANLIN! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN? KAU INGIN MEMBAWAKU KEMANA? YA! JAWAB AKU! LAI GUANLIN! JANGAN BERMAIN-MAIN DENGANKU! ATAU AKU AKAN MENGHAJARMU!"_

 **~OoO~**

Jinyoung berjalan dengan memegang dua mangkuk sup rumput laut yang baru saja ia masak.

"Seonho! Aku sudah membuatkan sup rumput laut kesukaanmu! cepatlah turun dan makan." ucap Jinyoung sambil menirukan suara ibu-ibu yang sedang menyuruh anaknya makan.

"Iya iya, tenang saja aku tidak akan lupa memakannya." jawab Seonho dengan tertawa kecil.

"Diluar masih hujan?"

"Ya, masih sangat deras."

 _GLUDUKK... GLUDUKKK..._

Suara petir mulai terdengar sangat kencang. Raut wajah Seonho mulai berubah. Matanya berkaca-kaca, semakin lama semakin menjadi-jadi.

Jinyoung yang melihat Seonho mengeluarkan air mata, segera mendekatinya dan memeluknya.

"Tenanglah, itu hanya petir." ucap Jinyoung sambil mengelus rambut panjang milik Seonho.

"Kejadian itu masih sangat jelas dipikiranku."

"Itu tidak akan terjadi lagi, tenanglah."

 **~OoO~**

 _"Kau ingin kemana? Kau memakai pakaian yang sangat indah, sebenarnya kau ingin pergi kemana?" ucap Jinyoung sambil melipat kedua tangan didepan dada._

 _"Ingin pergi makan malam bersama temanku."_

 _"Teman priamu?"_

 _"Hmm... bukan, tapi... dengan Daehwi! ya, aku ingin pergi bersama Daehwi! Daehwi ingin membelikan kado untuk kekasihnya yang baru saja datang dari Amerika. Aku pergi dulu, hati-hati dirumah." Seonho melambai-lambaikan tangan pada Jinyoung._

 _"Cih, dasar anak nakal."_

 _Di sebuah taman yang sangat luas dan penuh dengan berbagai banyak jenis tanaman hias. Seorang pemuda bertubuh tinggi, berkulit putih seputih susu, mengenakan kemeja hitam, dan membawa kantung hitam ditangannya._

 _"GUANLIN!"_

 _Terlihatlah seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang dengan gaun berwarna soft pink yang ia kenakan, dan juga kacamata bulat._

 _"Kau telat 1 detik, Yoo Seonho." ucap Guanlin sambil memasang wajah datarnya._

 _"Kedengarannya itu lebih baik."_

 _"Baik? Aku menunggumu sejak tadi."_

 _"Aku juga menunggumu sejak tadi! Kupikir kau akan menjemputku."_

 _Guanlin tertawa dengan kencang sambil menatap Seonho yang sedang melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan mempout bibirnya._

 _"Aku tidak bilang akan menjemputmu."_

 _"Jika aku lihat di drama, biasanya pria akan menjemput sang wanita lalu mereka saling memandang satu sama lain." Guanlin yang mendengar kejujuran—kode—dari Seonho hanya tertawa kecil._

 _"Maaf aku tidak menjemputmu seperti di drama yang kau lihat. Tapi, aku ingin memberi sesuatu."_

 _"Sesuatu? Bunga?" tebak Seonho._

 _"Ya." Guanlin memberi kantung hitam yang ia pegang sejak tadi._

 _"Aku memberimu bibit dari tanaman hias. Jika kau merawat dan menjaganya dengan baik, bibit itu akan tumbuh menjadi tanaman yang indah."_

 _Seonho menatap kantung hitam tersebut, "Apa maksudnya?"_

 _"Aku ingin kau menjaga tanaman ini seperti kau menjaga hatiku."_

 _Seonho hanya diam membisu. Menatap Guanlin yang sedang tersenyum lebar dihadapannya. Ia masih tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud Guanlin._

 _"Aku ingin mengambil sesuatu, kau tunggu disini." Guanlin berlari menuju suatu tempat, meninggalkan Seonho di taman sendirian._

 _GLUKK GLUDUKKK..._

 _Langit mulai terlihat gelap, angin mulai terasa sangat kencang, dan tetesan air mulai jatuh dari langit. Seonho mulai merasa tubuhnya menggigil kedinginan. Hanya dengan berbalut gaun lengan panjang namun berbahan tipis, kini wajahnya mulai terlihat pucat karena kedinginan._

 _Langit mulai menjatuhkan tetesan air dengan deras. Namun, Seonho tetap menunggu Guanlin kembali. Ia yakin bahwa Guanlin sedang berlari menuju taman sekarang. Ia melihat ada sosok pria tinggi yang datang ke taman. Senyuman mulai terlukis diwajahnya._

 _Ia yakin pria itu adalah Guanlin. Tapi, ia rasa pria itu bukanlah Guanlin._

 _"Yoo Seonho! Sedang apa kau disini? Cepat pulang!"_

 _"Dimana Guanlin?"_

 _"Siapa Guanlin? Ini aku, Bae Jinyoung!"_

 _Jinyoung menarik lengan Seonho dengan paksa, "Ayo pulang."_

 _Jinyoung menyuruh Seonho masuk kedalam mobil. Saat Seonho akan masuk kedalam mobil, ia melihat kerumunan orang di dekat lampu lalu lintas._

 _Guanlin. Hanya itu yang Seonho pikirkan._

 _Seonho berlari menerobos kerumunan orang ditengah jalan. Ia melihat tubuh pria yang tidak asing baginya sudah berlumuran darah diseluruh tubuhnya. Mulai dari kepala yang sudah mengeluarkan banyak darah, bagian tangan yang luka-luka, dan bagian kaki yang robek hingga terlihat segumpalan daging dan juga darah yang masih segar._

 _Tubuh Seonho mulai lemas, seluruh tenaga yang ada ditubuhnya hilang seketika. Guanlin, pria yang ia tunggu sejak tadi tertabrak truk pembawa barang dan terjatuh di zebra cross dengan kencang, hingga membuat kepalanya terbentur aspal dan mengeluarkan darah kental._

 _"Gu...Guan...Guan...Lin...Bu-bukankah k-kau ta-tadi—" Seonho duduk di samping mayat Guanlin._

 _Seonho mulai mengeluarkan air mata sambil memangku kepala Guanlin dan memeluknya._

 _Dibawah hujan deras, ada kesedihan yang Seonho rasakan._

 _Kepergian Lai Guanlin, untuk selamanya._

 **~OoO~**

Seonho menangis sambil menatap sebuah pot yang di dalamnya terdapat bunga. Bunga yang selalu Seonho rawat dengan setulus hati hingga tumbuh menjadi bunga yang indah.

"Sekarang aku tahu kenapa kau memberiku bibit untuk ditanam. Kau berusaha untuk menyatakan perasaanmu kepadaku yang semakin hari semakin tumbuh menjadi besar, sama seperti tanaman ini. Aku harus menjaga tumbuhan ini agar tidak layu, sama hal nya seperti aku harus menjaga hatimu. Ketika pria diluar sana memberi setangkai bunga untuk wanita yang dicintainya, kau justru memberikan bibit bunga padaku. Ketika banyak pria diluar sana yang melindungi kekasihnya dari tetesan hujan, tapi kau justru mengajakku untuk menerobos hujan deras. Kau memang pria yang aneh."

Seonho menatap tetesan hujan yang jatuh dari langit. Ia mengingat kenangan indah yang ia alami bersama Guanlin, mulai dari pertemuan mereka di toko, lalu mereka semakin dekat, hingga mereka berlari sambil bergandengan tangan dibawah derasnya hujan. Ia mengingat semuanya dengan jelas.

Lai Guanlin, pria yang sudah mengubah hidup Seonho menjadi lebih berwarna. Guanlin juga yang membuat Seonho menyukai hujan. Hujan yang menjadi saksi dari hubungan mereka, menjadi saksi dari semua kejadian yang mereka alami dan menjadi saksi dari kematian Guanlin.

"Hujan membuat sebuah pertemuan dan juga perpisahan diantara kita, Lai Guanlin."

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **A/N:**

Annyeong! Saya kembali dengan membawa ff Guanho ( _again_ ) xD

Bukannya melanjutkan ff, malah membuat ff baru XD maafkan author yang masih ingin melestarikan ff GuanHo—lebih tepatnya masih kobam sama GuanHo.

Maaf kalau mungkin kurang ngefeel, karena author memang tidak mahir dalam membuat ff _Angst_. Saya harap kalian menyukainya. Terima kasih sudah membaca.

 _with love, Erumin Smith._


End file.
